Remembering
by KingSoren
Summary: KuroxFye / Quand le passé prend le dessus sur sa vie, la dérive est là. Où est donc cette ancre qui l'empêchera de sombrer ?


Bon alors je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner ce truc (y'a pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier...). Je m'ennuyer chez moi à deux heures du matin devant "Affaires non classées", donc je me suis dit, tiens si h'écrivais un truc juste pour le fun! Eh bah, c'est ce que j'ai fait et ça a donner ça... Bon alors, vu le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire ça va pas être une oeuvre artistique, je préviens tout de suite, mais bon, bref... Hésiter quand même pas à dire ce que vous en pensez hein...? Please...

* * *

La nuit… ce ciel si foncé, éclairé par la lune. J'ai toujours trouvé cela beau à regarder. Imprégné de nostalgie. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui sui mélancolique, qui sait? Regardé le ciel, ainsi, m'a toujours rappelé des souvenirs… Bon comme mauvais d'ailleurs. Ca me rappelle mon passé à Selesu, du temps où je servais à la cour d'Ashura.

Je me sens trembler en y repensant. Rien que l'évocation de ces souvenirs suffit à me mettre mal à l'aise, à faire ressurgir cette peur que j'essaie de cacher à chaque instant, que je tente de refouler constamment…

Décidemment, ce n'est pas ma nuit. Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser? Pourtant, j'aimerais oublier… oublier tout ce que j'ai du subir, oublier Lui… Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'ai tort… je n'aurais pas du fuir mes problèmes à l'époque, j'aurais du affronter ce à quoi je vais devoir faire face dans un avenir que je devine bien trop proche à mon gout. Bien sur, ce sera toujours trop proche.

Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. La force e mettre un terme au règne de celui qui fut mon premier amour, qui fut le première personne à avoir donné un sens à ma vie, à moi, dont le seul rêve était de mourir… Si seulement… je n'avais jamais existé… Beaucoup de vie aurait étés épargnés, beaucoup de douleur auraient pus être évitées… Mais Il m'a maintenu en vie… me faisant croire qu'il m'aimait dans le simple but de m'utiliser.

Je sens des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, comme à chaque fois que j'y repense. Je n'y peut rien, je ne peux pas me contrôler. Et je continue à fixer obstinément la lune qui m'éclaire de sa pâle lumière, cette même lune qui m'observait déjà la première fois que j'ai pris place dans ton lit, la première fois que tu m'as murmuré de douces paroles auxquelles j'ai crues, auxquelles j'ai accordés ma confiance.

Mais le propre des rêves est de rester inaccessible… J'ai voulu y croire, j'ai voulu atteindre ce que les humains appellent le paradis. Mais seul les anges en font partis et je n'en suis pas un. Loin de là. Et plus on monte haut dans le rêve, plus la chute est brutale…

Mais tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais compris plus tôt… que je n'était qu'une marionnette, qu'un jouet parmi d'autre, un amusement de plus pour passer le temps.

Mais pourquoi…? Pourquoi moi? Je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça, je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, je ne pouvait pas le tuer… je ne pouvais pas m'y résigner… Parce que je suis trop faible, car je suis un lâche. Que malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je l'aimais encore… je l'aime encore…

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Chaque que j'y pense malgré moi, c'est la même chose, je me perd dans ma douleur, dans mon passé. Et j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir en ressortir. Je sens ma poitrine se resserrait, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Et mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

Je me souviens de tout, les images défilent devant mes yeux, des centaines d'hommes tombant devant moi, sans vie, les barreaux d'une prison, un vent gelé balayant des paysages dévasté par ma magie… ces mains parcourant mon corps…

Je me sens perdre connaissance. C'est trop, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal, comme si je devenait fou. Si je continue comme ça je vais…

Des bras entourent subitement ma taille, je me débat. J'entend une voix, lointaine, mais qui me semble si familière… Où l'ai-je entendu avant?

Soudain, je sens une douleur sur ma joue, qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Je suis assis par terre, en pleur, la respiration saccadée. Je cherche quelque chose… n'importe quoi qui puisse m'indiquer où je me trouve quand je me retrouve face à deux yeux grenats, me regardant fixement.

Kurogane… je me souviens…

Je me laisse allait contre sa poitrine, laissant couler mes larmes. Il pose une main sur mon front, doucement, avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'emmener vers le lit où il m'y dépose doucement. Mais je m'accroche désespérément à lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lache, je ne veux qu'il me laisse seul… Je ne veux pas revivre ça une fois de plus.

Mais il ne bouge pas, et se contente de passer une main dans mes cheveux, doucement.

-"Je… suis désolé…" murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

Il ne dit rien, et resserre juste son étreinte. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité. Pour rien au monde je ne veux quitter cet endroit si chaleureux… Mais j'ai peur… peur d'à nouveau tomber de mon illusion. Peur de juste croire…

-"Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser." me murmure t'il à l'oreille. "Dors, tu as de la fièvre. Tu te sentiras mieux après."

Je sens mes yeux se fermer, mais je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne veux pas succomber au sommeil pour ensuite me réveiller seul. Et je lutte contre le sommeil, contre la fatigue que se fait pourtant oppressante.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas" souffle le ninja, sentant ma résistance au sommeil. "Je resterai à tes cotés…"

J'abandonne. Je ne peux plus combattre, je n'ai plus de force. Je veux… essayer de croire à nouveaux… Je t'en prie, ne me trahie pas… je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter… encore une fois…

-"Merci…" soufflais-je avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil, toujours entouré de cette chaleur que je ne veux plus quitter… cette chaleur qu'est l'espoir de croire…


End file.
